


Drive

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex in a Car, Smut, alarkling sexplosion, alarkling smut, or as snarkydarkling goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in Darkles' black mustang, pretty much.</p>
<p>(read Breaking the Vow for more details on the car *wink wink* since this is a development on stuff mentioned there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

 

 

 

The drive was long and the night was dark. With no moon and no street lights, the road felt endless and solitary.

The radio played a wordless jazz melody and Alina’s eyes were threatening to close, the monotonous surroundings and the long day taking their toll on her.

A loud bang.

The car swayed.

“Hold on!” Aleksander warned as he tried to gain back control on the car. The black mustang swerved on the empty road for a few more agonizing seconds before he could bring it to a halt.

Alina could feel her heart in her throat. The imminent death had scared her witless.

“Are you all right?” Aleksander asked, turning to her. His silver eyes searched her for any signs of injury. She nodded gingerly. “Ok, let me just pull over before we check on the damages…”

 

* * *

 

 

A local sightseeing spot was close by and Aleksander parked there. “Ok… I’ll just go out and—” his words were cut short when Alina grabbed his face and kissed him. “Wait…” he said when she trailed her lips down his jaw.

“For what? Another scare?” she breathed in his ear before licking and pulling it. She earned a low, predatory groan from him.

“Point taken…” he said before pulling her to his lap, “But perhaps back there is better than here, no?” Alina hummed in agreement, her lips and hands too busy with his body.

 

 

Somehow the two managed to move to the backseat, much more spacious and comfortable than the driver’s seat.

Alina kissed and nibbled his skin, her hands crazy as they removed his jacket and his shirt. Aleksander removed her jeans, her boots, her panties. He trailed her legs with kisses both fiery and light, drawing sweet moans from Alina every time he sucked in. He dipped a finger inside her, drawing his name in a moan from her sweet sinful lips. A shiver went down his spine when she buckled her hips, begging his finger to move. She was so eager and wet.

As Aleksander moved his finger, in and out, in and out, teasing and teasing, Alina tried her best to both undress him and enjoy his touch. It was always pure and sweet torture, when he nearly drove her unconscious with pleasure.

“OHHH!” her climax came before she was ready, her body shuddering violently with it. Alina was panting, her nails digging in his back so hard she nearly drew blood. “More…” she said, her voice low and raspy. “You… inside… now…” she begged this time, her sweater and bra still on.

Aleksander’s expert hands moved under the remaining layers of clothing, his thumbs grazing her skin in such a teasing and sensual manner, she almost lost it again. But then he moved to the clasp of her bra and with a swift and practiced move, he got her as naked as he was. Her breasts moved up and down with her laboured breathing, a view much too enticing to those silver eyes of his. She saw it then, the lust in his eyes, dying to ravish on her nipples, by now hard and red. Faster than lighting, Aleksander’s tongue was teasing her breasts, licking and nibbling and pulling and sucking, making her moan louder and louder. Her breathing became erratic and her hands hungry for him, going from pulling at his soft black locks to scratching his back.

“Aleksander… Aleksander…” she moaned his name, like a mantra, begging him to move. She thrust her hips against his, feeling just how much he wanted her when their bodies met. Skin on skin, both burning with desire and passion and love, she was nearly blind with her hunger for him.

“Alina… my sweet Alina…” he groaned, sucking on her nipples one last time before she felt him slide inside her.

She sighed, loud and relieved, the sensation of having him inside her, fitting in so well, so inebriating. It was the best feeling in the world. Alina rolled her hips once, her body asking him to move. His lips were on hers, after what felt like a lifetime since the last moment they were connected. His tongue thrust inside her mouth seconds before his body did the same with hers and a moan escaped her throat. Tongue and tongue danced and teased, their lips red and burning, gliding over each other. Their kisses were soft and teasing, fierce and hungry.

And yet, Aleksander was taking his time with the rest, moving ever so slowly she almost cursed his name. “Alina…” he groaned once, before he moved out, almost all the way, and thrust back inside with enough force to draw a cry of pleasure out her lips.

“Yes!” she screamed when he repeated the move, and again, and again, and again. “More! Yes, Aleksander, yes, yes!!” They moved fast and hard, as if the world could end at any moment, lust and love hot and bright, the world outside melting away.

When they came, they did so together, their cries of pleasure loud and unintelligible. They were hot and sticky and sweaty, raw pleasure coursing through their bloodstream as they quieted down.

Aleksander placed his forehead on Alina’s, as their laboured breathing tried to calm down.

“That was… saints…” she let out, earning a chuckle from her partner.

“Always the eloquent one after we make love, huh, Alina?”

“Oh… do shut up… my brain has turned to a puddle… You shagged my brain to a puddle…” she complained, a teasing smile in the corner of her lips. Her lush and swollen lips. Aleksander kissed them once more, with more passion that she expected. “Already?” she teased.

He laughed then, his laughter thundering inside her, “Too soon?”

“Careful, or I’ll bite you…” she threatened with a pull in his hair.

“As if that is a threat in our terms…” he said, before nibbling on her ear, both to tease her and to prove his point, “But you’re right… a bit of rest is in need…”

“I’m always right.”

Aleksander said nothing then and rolled off of her instead, an arm stretching to the back of the car to pull up an old luxurious blanket and cover the two of them. She curled up in his embrace, humming in pure delight as the two fit together like two perfect halves.

“Goodnight, my Alina…” he breathed in her ear.

“Goodnight… Aleksander…” she whispered before sleep took over.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo????


End file.
